


A good night sleep

by dean_cas_and_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My first fanfic ever, human cas, just a cute short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_cas_and_pie/pseuds/dean_cas_and_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has something to look forward to after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good night sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you, this was my first fic, so it is really short and basic. I hope you like it :)

Dean ran a hand through his short hair as he and Sam entered the Bunker. They had just gotten back from a hunt and were both extremely tired. Dean especially as he had horrible nightmares each night, tossing and turning in the unwelcoming hold of thin motel sheets. He couldn't wait to get back to the bunker and Sam had given him numerous bitch faces as he sped home in his precious Impala. The brothers nodded to each other as they parted ways to go to their rooms.

As Dean walked into his room, he quietened his steps when he saw his dark haired boyfriend tucked into the covers of their memory foam bed. Dean took his shirt off and slipped under the soft covers next to Cas, kissing behind his ear as he snaked a strong arm around his waist. 

"Hello Dean" Cas murmured sleepily as he snuggled into Dean's figure. Dean sure did not have any nightmares that night.


End file.
